


Taquito

by FannishMinded



Series: Late Night Tumblr fics [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2am drabble really, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Mary is the best, Should be crack, Somehow isn't crack, Supportive Mary, caring Mary, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannishMinded/pseuds/FannishMinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One word Fic prompt on Tumblr.</p><p>It is incredible what a single word can spark, or a single food for that matter.</p><p>Mary makes Taquitos, John reminisces and tears and laughter are shared.</p><p>Originally posted: http://fannishminded.tumblr.com/post/16613533954/taquito</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taquito

It was silly, and every time John saw Mexican food he smiled. Even after… he tells Mary about it when she serves them taquitos on their fifteenth date.

She listens, hand pressed to mouth with laughter, and eyes misting with tears at accidentally making John look so distant.

"Oh, taquitos. That was the one and only time I’ve ever seen Sherlock baffled by something not an emotion, and it was the one food you could always get him to eat. Getting him to eat was sometimes a big thing- this is the man that thought digestion was slowing him down! It all began when we were trying to track down where this one janitor had gone to. Sherlock was sure he had the vital clues, and had seen the killer.” 

John picked up one of the taquitos and looked in it's direction without seeming to really see it as he slowly rolled it between his fingers.

"We had never gone out for Mexican, in fact it was the one food he had never suggested. So when we tracked down Luise, he was at his cousin’s taqueria, and we step in and there is Luise, the man we’ve been tracking halfway across london, setting a huge plate of these on a buffet table. The place is packed for a reunion of some sort. Instead of laying into the guy with questions though, Sherlock stops at the doorway and says "We can’t go in without a present." and turns right back around."

John laughs, still a million miles and years away. “We go down the street, and Sherlock, in rapid Spanish, orders a beautiful scarf and gets it wrapped, then also gets a smaller gift for me to bring, a plate of sweets I think, not wrapped.

And the entire time I think he’s gone absolutely mad.”

Mary grins back, but she also is mentally ticking taquitos off her mental list of food… John almost never talks about Sherlock- and Mary knows he still grieves him… she feels blessed that he’s sharing this- but also knows it has to be paining him.

Or at least she thought it was. John has a few tears gathering but he is smiling and dunks the taquito quickly into the guacamole before pulling it up again and taking a bite.

"This is exactly what had stopped Sherlock before- or more, the memory of them. Seems when Sherlock was a boy, they had a groundskeeper that had his family living on property. Sherlock didn’t tell me this, but Mycroft did… Evidently Sherlock crashed the Quinceañera of this man’s daughter… and afterwards never forgave himself for it-as the man and his family moved later.

I don’t know if it was because of something that happened, all I know is when we went back, Sherlock offered the gifts, spoke with the family and gave what I think is a blessing to the girl in pink… and everything went smoothly. Sherlock got himself, and by extension, me, invited to join in, easy as you please- he was never that good at manners, and I kept expecting it all to go horribly sideways.

Luise spotted us, and instead of running came and talked with us- most of the night I spent goggling at Sherlock as he and Luise shared platter after platter of those Taquitos… Sherlock was even given a box of them to take home.”

Mary had to laugh at that. “So, had he seen the crime? Did Sherlock find out all about it?” John laughed even harder at that, a few tears leaking from his eyes. “Oh god, the look on his face when I asked him that as we left! That was what really made it priceless for me… he’d FORGOTTEN. He had forgotten all about it! He really just had had a good time! Not been fishing for information, not been trying to butter him up for information- no, the entire thing was him undoing what he had messed up as a boy, like re-living it and fixing it. Not that I realized it at the time, all I knew was that Sherlock had forgotten himself for an evening. He scowled at me and acted just like a child for a moment before laughing along with me. We went back and got the information we had needed the next night, and Mycroft visited me later that evening and explained it… I never resisted grabbing Taquitos when I passed a shop selling them after that. And Sherlock always ate them. Even in the middle of the toughest case, set taquitos and guaca in front of him, and he would eat them absently.”

John was holding the same taquito and his lips were pressed in that horrible line, as he fought tears. Mary moved in and pulled him to her, and they sat for a while. “I can make sure we never have them again” she offered after a bit, but John shook his head and john gave a watery chuckle. “No, actually, I want to make new memories. He loved them, and I came to love them too. Wasn’t it you that told me not all tears are bad tears?” She kissed him, and kissed away his tears, and they spent the rest of the night talking about the antics of friends and family, and Sherlock, while eating every last taquito, even the second batch left in the freezer before.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr diving for old ficlets is rather fun.  
> I'm actually enjoying most of these. 
> 
> No beta, no editing (besides really big gaffes), just leaving them mostly as they are. 
> 
> If you see a gaffe, as always, please point it out! (Politely, if possible?)


End file.
